The Marshal's WHIBWHN
by Nikolettelime
Summary: Missing pieces and longer ending to the episode, The Marshal's. Please read and review!


I got this idea after watching The Marshal's episode…. Twice. (I'm a sucker for hurt Jess and this took the cake, so far).

Anyway, I own nothing that is recognized

Jess Harper shot back at the outlaws trying to bust the prisoner out of the Marshal's custody. He was glad he got there in time and even better that he knew the marshal heading the journey.

As the gun fire died down and the jabs between him and McGary came to a stand still, Jess knew something was wrong. Last thing he remembered was McGary calling his name and the next looking up into the blue sky above and the wagon driver, Patches, trying to get the bullet out of his chest.

Lucidity was coming and going, going more than anything and he knew this could be his last day on earth.

He had told McGary he should have kept going to Laramie, that he didn't matter more than the job the marshals were supposed to be doing.

The dreams were dark and hateful reminders of the past he would never forget. Burning houses and barns. Screams that hit his very soul and would haunt him for however long he may have left.

But they were also lighter. Him and Slim playing with Mike. Helping Daisy with chores, but never cooking.

He told McGary he had a say so in the matter and he was not going to die only for him to let Vern go.

Jess fought as hard as he could, but the dark just seemed to engulf him, reminding him of his cruel past. One to always be alone, as he had been the day his family was killed by Bannister and his gang. Mac tried to argue, but Jess had lost what hold he had on consciousness and was out again.

Mac looked out the window, knowing he had a major decision to make. He could not just let Jess die, knowing that he could have prevented it.

When Clint yelled it was 5 o'clock, he told Patches to bring the prisoner out. But the rebels had got his attention and said he had the doctor.

He and Reb followed the doctor into the jail and started getting water to heat as the doctor examined his patient.

And the outlook wasn't good. The doctor said that it was touch and go, too much time had passed with the lead still in Jess and his fever was dangerously high.

Mac sent Reb to the telegraph office to get word to Sherman Ranch on their delay getting to their destination. He didn't want to send word on Jess until he had all the facts.

Mrs. Brown, the owner of the hotel, came by and let them know she had rooms available at no charge, as a thank you for getting rid of their oppressors.

The next few days were touch and go for a while. Jess had a fever that wouldn't break and was lost in his dark dreams. At times talking to someone who wasn't there, and others calling for his parents.

The doctor had shaken his head and didn't give much hope. But by the end of the week, Jess' fever had broken and he was more lucid and had requested that Sherman Ranch know he would returning soon but leave out his being injured.

Jess was still weak when they helped him into the wagon and got him settled. Vern was chained and gagged again and Reb took his place by the door, across from Harper, strangely protective of the young rancher. They saw the prisoner to his date with the noose, Jess sleeping off laudanum in the hotel. They would be passing Sherman ranch the next day and would be seeing him home.

The three people standing on the porch when the wagon arrived were shocked when Jess exited the wagon, left arm strapped to his chest, jacket buttoned up to keep him warm.

Daisy gave him a gentle hug, Mike was held back by Slim to keep him from knocking Jess over and Slim shook his hand, glad to have his best friend home, in relatively, one piece.

Days came and went, Slim could tell something was eating Jess, but knew that when the time came, Jess would tell him what was going on.

It would be a month after the incident, that Jess would tell him. And it would be after he over did it helping Mike with his chores and was confined to bed for the rest of the day.

Slim sat in a chair by Jess, "You ready to talk or you going to make me beg?"

Jess looked up at him, "I knew I was dying, Slim. It had been too long since the ambush, no doctor to be found. The fever was burning and it was getting harder to breath and I knew I didn't have much time left. The strange thing is, I didn't care. I was ready to die and all I could think about was how much that would hurt you and Daisy and Mike. But I was so tired of fighting, I didn't know what to do. Mac later told me that I had quit breathing right as the doctor got to me." Slim put his hand on the dark headed cowboys shoulder, "Let's clean you up, Jess, need fresh bandages. Be right back." By the time Slim got back, Jess was falling deeper into sleep, and he didn't want to wake him.

A few months later, they were back out to working the ranch a full steam and back to normal.

Jess still had problems when bad weather would be coming in, or if he over did it, but that didn't stop him from chasing Mike, or pull pranks on Slim.

Daisy stood on the porch as Slim and Jess hung laundry and Mike gathered eggs. Her little family was whole, again.


End file.
